In order to meet wireless data traffic demand, which has increased since the commercialization of a 4th Generation (4G) communication system, efforts to develop an improved 5G communication system or a pre-5G communication system have been made. For this reason, the 5G communication system or the pre-5G communication system is referred to as a beyond 4G network communication system or a post LTE system.
In order to achieve a high data transmission rate, the implementation of the 5G communication system in a super-high frequency (mmWave) band (e.g., 60 GHz band) is being considered. In the 5G communication system, technologies such as beamforming, massive MIMO, Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), an array antenna, analog beam-forming, and a large scale antenna have been discussed to mitigate propagation path loss in the super-high frequency band and to increase a propagation transmission distance.
Further, technologies such as an evolved small cell, an advanced small cell, a cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), an ultra-dense network, device to device communication (D2D), a wireless backhaul, a moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), and interference cancellation have been developed to improve the system network in the 5G communication system.
In addition, in the 5G system, there have been developed advanced coding modulation (ACM) schemes such as hybrid FSK and QAM modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC), and advanced access technologies such as filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA).
Meanwhile, the Internet has been evolved to an Internet of Things (IoT) network in which distributed components such as objects exchange and process information from a human-oriented connection network in which humans generate and consume information. An Internet of Everything (IoE) technology may be an example in which a big data processing technology through a connection with a cloud server or the like is combined with the IoT technology.
In order to implement IoT, technical factors such as a sensing technique, wired/wireless communication, network infrastructure, service interface technology, and security technology are required, and technologies such as a sensor network, Machine to Machine (M2M) communication, Machine Type Communication (MTC), and the like for a connection between objects are recently being researched.
In an IoT environment, an intelligent Internet Technology (IT) service that collects and analyzes data generated from connected objects, and creates a new value for peoples' lives may be provided. IoT may be applied to fields, such as smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car, connected car, smart grid, health care, smart home appliance, or high-tech medical services, through the convergence of the conventional IT and various industries.
Research on communication technologies for a next generation communication system such as the 5G communication system has been conducted, and one of the examples of the communication technologies is a technology for supporting a plurality of Quality of Services (QoS) in a wireless communication system that supports a plurality of services. As a New Radio (NR) study item that is discussed by 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) as an example of a communication system that supports the plurality of QoSs, a communication system is being designed, in which a physical layer frame (PHY frame) structure for satisfying QoS which is different for each service (or slice) and a sub-carrier spacing are optimized for each service. In the communication system, an independent paging signal is transmitted for each service. In this instance, a UE that supports a plurality of services needs to independently receive a paging signal transmitted for each service. When the UE is in an idle state, the amount of power consumed by the UE may increase.